Senerity
by CostaQold
Summary: An Unknown legend tells of an ancient world, created by two young love s tragedies. Roxas is trying to find his brother a cure, which leads him here. Later, he founds himself deep in consequences with the tale- torn in a battle between life and truths. Dangerous adventures awaits before him, along side with a red headed demon. Warning: lemon, bondage,slight rape fch, yaoi, akuroku.
1. Prolouge-Chapter 1- The Deep Forest

**Title:** Senerity

**Summary:**

A legend tells of an enormous forest. Travelers who dare intrude would be punished or imprisoned forever in the mist. Though, no one is sure what kind of punishment. Those who survived say the forest was haunted by perverted spirits. Roxas is trying to find a cure for his brother, which leads him to this place. Will he succeed? **Warning:** yaoi, lemon, bondage, slight rape, akuroku. Don´t like yaoi, please don´t read.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don´t own any Kingdom Hearts characters, its ownership belongs to Square Enix.

**Pairing:** The main pairing is akuroku (Axel and Roxas).

* * *

_Prologue_

**_The soft crepuscular light from the sun embraced the earth... illuminating a huge landscape of an almighty city that towered among the high mounts. Beautiful and Ancient._**

**_The heart of this world obtained its colours through many events, more bad, and less good ones. There were myths that better remain buried, forever hidden from human interference. But the balance between the darkness and light shaped two pieces of a puzzle... none of the each could live without the other. Or...so they say._**

**_As the shadows slowly consumed the land, the sky slowly drilled into dusk, leaving faint queer of mist trailing behind. Although, apart from everything, the wind remained equivalent, balanced and harmonically._**

**_A green leaf fell ceremonially from a tree, following the breeze, its destiny set through the hamlet._**

**_Murmurs and yells between merchants, citizens and shrieking's of joy from children on the streets, gently drifted of the air. The petal was still floating piecefully above their heads._**

**_Watching...waiting... floating silently..._**

**_As hours flew by... the bright side of Twilight Town existed in its own time. The other dark side... in the void. The green object flied to another set of haven, towards an eerie and deep forest... leaving the gloaming landscape behind._**

**_Crossing the invisible barrier between the two continents, it continually danced with the wind, warily whirling between the giant trees that belonged to the woodland. Bloodcurling tension and endless void grew thicker, as the unknown feeling set in for the leery leaf. It was death silent..._**

**_No sounds of life... no birds...nothing. Only trees...and grousing wind..._**

**_Small steams of fog closed all areas of escape for the harmless trespasser, forming a blind trail. Nevertheless, it floated endlessly along the pathway the smog had formed. Leading it deeper. Forever trapped in the mist..._**

**_From long afar, in the depths of shadows, the moon lightly illuminated a dark silhouette with red hair and emerald eyes. He was sitting on pile of torn, blood-soaked clothes. The hill contained furthermore of dead naked bodies, skeletons and rotten hearts. All caused by the forest itself._**

**_"It is happening again, wonder who it is going to be this time..." said the figure, mouth forming a mischievous smirk, a dark chuckle leaving his lips._**

* * *

Chapter 1 - The Deep Forest

Beautiful eyes slowly fluttering open, they revealed tired gorgeous cerulean orbs. Instead of waking up in his comfortable mattress back home- he was laying on the ground in his tiny sleeping kit, in the middle of a dark forest- a camping fire right beside keeping his body warm.

The night had been dreadfully awful for the angelic blond boy, hardly given Roxas the rest he needed due to all the terrifying noises the trees made during midnight. He was scared, even when the bonfire protected him from any animals.

He had right to be... because regular fire couldn't stop spirits from watching the boy in the shadows... silently admiring his elegant form.

Grunting, Roxas rubbed his eyelids... trying to clear his vision and ran fingers through his side-spiked hair silky golden hair, yawning cutely. It was his second night in The Deep Forest... another day of aimlessly walking. He was clueless about the haunted region.

It did not only contain a lifeless Cimarron... but also mountains... lakes and rivers. Jungle and tundra, and a large winter covered lush tree forest. Surely if he walked long enough- he could reach another set of land.

The next place; Spring Fall Paradise- had drinkable and clear water for the boy. He really needed to clean himself off with it. Gathering woods for the fire and tripping during his voyage made his body covered in some dirt, him frowning every time he accidently rubbed the grime underneath his soft arms. Being the angsty teenager he was, he really hated it.

Roxas stood up and adjusted his grey v- neck shirt and long tight pants, packing up his sleeping kit- meanwhile worrying how he could find anymore water here. Dying of dehydration was his least expected wish, not when his sick older brother was waiting along with Tifa back home.

Groggily he put out the tiny campfire with his water, feeling the cold air when the flames decived, leaving fuming smoke. Chilling wind caressed his porcelain skin while he gathered everything up in the canvas bag. Muscles protesting he continued on his journey for The Meddy Flower. Destiny set to an unknown location.

Most of the black trees were tighly planted - their rotten tree trunks touching ever so slightly between them.

He was wasting his time searching through the dead wilds... but he marched forwards anyways...

Unawared of all the evil phantoms, lurking in the mist behind his retreating figure...

* * *

Third POV

Three days before

_Twilight Tavern was full of retiring people. The bonfires in the middle were surrounded by drinking men. There were clinging on each other's necks and sang together in queers. Candles lit up the big place, heavy scent of mead and ale filling the air. Folks were enjoying their meals, howling with laughter, telling rumors and gossips. _

_Soft instrumental music played in the backround._

_Roxas gracefully balanced the bottles in his hands, humming a sad lullaby each table he served and picked up orders along the way back to the kitchen. There were a lot of customers this evening, making the angelic boy work hard._

_Smiling, he placed alcohol for 5 guests, wishing them a joyful night. As he was marching back to the bar, a certain group caught his attention. Far away, a crowd of mysterious men dressed in black were murmuring drunkenly about something. They were deeply in their chat, not noticing a kid with visible blond hair behind a tipsy blond haired guy. The thief was wearing a leather hood, his palm carefully grabbing the coin purse inside the man´s coat._

_`Wait...Is that Hayner? What is he doing?!... Stealing again of course...`_

_Frowning, Roxas quickly paced to the mead storage, picking out the type he saw the black men were drinking, hoping they wouldn't mind him interrupting a bit..._

_Returning with hands full, Hayner was nowhere in sight. `Sneaky bastard´. _

_The men still sat there at the counter, discussing something urgent, judging by their upright positions. Taking a deep breath, Roxas advanced nervously towards them._

_"So, it´s true The Mendy Flower really exist? The one which could heal every deceases?" spoke the blond guy._

_`Interesting... they were ranting about a legendary tale´_

_"Yes... Troy. I have read all about it in the ancient histories. You should pay more attention to the news instead of playing flute a__nd splashing water every day" replied the grey-haired man. _

_"Aww, that´s not true. Come on what wrong with that Ennis? " he complained. Muttering,__ the blond took his last sip of his mead, burping loudly. The rest of the group continued with the story. Drunkely... Troy searched for someone who could refill his bottle, swaying lightly as he was doing it. Roxas happened to be in front of him._

_"Wow…_so cute_, Uhh!...I mean, more mead here please" he blushed. The Inn boy only smiled and walked over... taking his time pouring the yellow alcohol in each jars. Meanwhile, Ennis explained furthermore about the forest for his friends, ignoring anyone who might listen. We could say Roxas learned a lot that night._

_"So! As I was saying, yes... The Meddy flower is real. According to the legends this herb is shaped as a perfect red flaming Lily, snow white diamond anthers and two yellow pistils connected as one. Mages say it blooms in The Deep Forest... waiting for any who might find it to bring it out..." _

_And so everything was told during the conversation. _

_Roxas´s life turned upside down. Leading him there he was now. In Oblivion Haven..._

* * *

Axel´s POV

It´s been years since travellers were raped and slaughtered by the spirits of The Dead Forest.

Being one of the most powerful demon here... I found this almost frustrating. I understood though why the humans would stop visit this dreadful place- after hearing rumors and recieving bad news about the spirits lurking here, I couldn´t blame their anxiousness. This Forest _was_ a little dangerous, saving for _us_ guardians of course.

Few mortal mages who managed to escape from the mist, wrote books, shared, exaggerated them through the whole process to a Legend. Some authors even put in false fantasies to add more excitement- which I found irritating.

Most arch mages, necromancers and other Towns now believed this place was an endless deep dark forest. Little did they know... this misty land wasn´t the onliest thing this Cimarron had. It was just a little fragment of something much _larger._ Beautiful_..._ and _magical_.

Think yourself of an ugly shell. The only thing you can see is the outer part, but when you look inside it... you see a hidden beautiful ocean lying within.

_Ceasless_ and _mysterious_, horrendous yet _magnificent_. Imagine this way; you break through the master illusion-to a world called: Oblivion Haven.

The Deep Forest was one of the least dangerous province in Oblivion Haven. It was peaceful yet spooky. Although the phantoms roaming here were heartless and high ranked. It wasn't the most secured place may I say. Though the demons here were still mush weaker than my kind.

Traveling back and forth between the colossal landscape made me dull, beyond bored. The only thing keeping me here in this tedious woodland was due to my desperation to retire from my actual life mission for once. My_ real_ duty was to protect The Meddy Flower. To be honest, I didn´t really see the point of keeping the blossom safe.

And why only me? There were other powerful spirits who could replace my position. The Graceful Assassin -Marluxia for an example. He or she-I am not sure- seemed more qualified for this kind of work. He/she was born a Florian boy along with his pink scythes after all. Every guardian had their own special powers and ammunitions.

Mine was fire, and red metal chakrams- Nickname; Fury of dancing flames. Impressive huh? It indeed fit my personality perfectly.

Ironically enough, Marluxia was guarding The Inferno Rivers in the Volcano Mounts. You see what I am getting at? I mean...he had**_ pink_ **_hair_ for Kingdom Hearts sake. Don´t think wrong of me! I am very aware of its colour´s - it was the symbol of Death. In another world that is.

Yet still..._I _am supposed to be there. Not here. It´s ridiculous really.

On the other hand- all the free time made it fair enough. Protecting The Inferno Rivers from heartless was a difficult and a stressful job-and being the laziest demon apon this haven... it wasn´t hard to accept this. _But..._ picturing_ me_ bathing in lava and smoke flames _all_ day- Ooh yes... _paradise__._

I was sitting- leaning on my forearms- on a hill of rotten torn bodies...old clothes and hearts, darkness surrounding me. This is how the The Deep Forest played... it would let the spirits do whatever they wanted with the preys... then leave the gore part to the branches.

I was the one cleaning up all the mess afterwards... out of boredom. Gathering it in a giant pile. Easy enough. I wasn´t any good with those stuff.

I have grown sexually infuriated the last few days now... but what was I capable of doing anyways? Oblivion Haven chose their prisoners. Any special souls had their paths set by this world. Whatever road they chose defined their destiny...and along the way confront consciences. If they unprevailed... the nature would erase them.

_But_… if the _spirits_ destroyed their sanity by abusive actions- their voyage would be short cut, which happened quite often here in The Deep Forest.

I loved sitting back though. Witness every time the lower demons devoured each innocent mortals... _peeled_ off their clothes, destroyed them, leaving them naked in the air, nibbling their fleshes and drank their luscious blood. Thinking back at the sceneries, I felt flattered.

My mind started to feel bored again after a while. The foul smell of the hill invading my nerves. Maybe I should return back in a few days...

...

I don´t remember my past life...sadly enough.

All of it was just a blur. But something inside tells me to cooperate with destiny... search my inmost hidden memories.

But I fail every try.

However _now..._ I sensed an unknown feeling crawling up to my chest.

_Oh...what is this?_

A leaf blew by- signalising The Deep Forest had chosen a new pitiful human.

"Wonder who it is going to be this time" I chuckled to myself.

_Finally_... I could enjoy a free show real soon.

_Real soon..._

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

_One week later_

Watching those gorgeous eyes waking up made me want to hold his face _close_... never letting my gaze go off those angelic orbs. His whole frame was so _beautiful_. Like an angel. His skin was flawless, hairless... so smooth, porcelain... delicate and creamy soft. He had perfect arms and sexy legs, arousing tight shaped backside and soft side-spiked blond hair.

Those heaven curved features, pink pouty libs and nose... fascinated me to no end. I just wanted to kiss him so badly...be forever by my side..._protect_ him.

How could this human boy be so _marvelous_?

He couldn't be one. No... I could smell his irresistible and succulent mortal blood.

The boy had been here for two days now...and I admit...I stalked him _every_ second. Unable to tear my mind of that small... adorable form... I found myself figure back to what this could lead.

_Any_ demons and spirits would **_love _**to taste this piece of sweetness...including Oblivion Haven itself. I can imagine those craving creatures practically jumping on him... making hi-

I blinked. Frowning darkly.

Hell... I didn´t like that view one bit. I literally hated it... to my surprise.

Usually, I enjoyed seeing these mortal creatures suffer. It was different this time...

Thinking of disgusting demons having their ways with this boy made me fume with flames... angry and drown with possessiveness and jealousy.

This didn´t make any sense to me.

How could I feel anything towards someone I have been watching for only two days?

I don´t know...maybe because of my frustration? No...it could not be. If it was, I wouldn't have felt those feelings earlier.

Not in my immortal life would I let them touch the blue eyed blond. I tried to calm myself down...by thinking of something _else_...something more _cheering._

I felt my upper lips transform to a Cheshire cat grin...my eyes narrowing seductively.

We can say I had `inappropriate´ thoughts about the human and me. Pleasurable in fact...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The scene showed _me,_ lifting up the human´s limbs...draping them over my broad shoulders...gripping his midsection very tightly in my large hands...bringing his bare under-legs _flush_ against my firm chest...then _thrust_ _deeply_ and_ fast _to the velvet heat. In and out, In and out, In and out... without stopping...without mercy_..._each poundings getting wilder and kinkier... his virgin walls_ clenching_ around my pulsing cock.

"Ahhhhn! *thrusts* ah ah ah ah ahh! *rams* Nghng! N-noo! _haaaah!_ S-stoop! Nggnngh *thrusts* Ah!"

The blond moan repeatingly. The volume reaching a higher volume when I struck his prostate dead on every time, his little back _arching _due to my powerful slamming. Blue eyes clouded in heavy pleasure... those sinful bruised lips _panting_.

"Aaaaahhnn... *pounding faster* ahhhh! ahh! "licking inner thigh* _Mnngghhh.. _ah_.._so_ good!...*_pounding _deeper_* A-aHH! AhhhN! Ahhh!" then he would _scream..._ tasty cum splattering over his beautiful face.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Mmmh..._

I hummed... licking my smirking lips.

My pants were _very_ uncomfortably tight, forming a huge and hard erection. Damn. I blinked- staring at the bulge.

This blondie drove me crazy_. _It felt like I have done this before. In a dream... or somewhere else, beyond this world. Perhaps in the past...

It confused me to no end.

I found this truly remarkable too. Ever since I became or _born _as the demon I am now... I have never felt this way.

This particular one made me experience _real_ lust- without doing anything. It wasn´t just infatuation...but also..._affection_?

I smiled softly at that word. It was a _long_ time ago I used it... I began to fall for this boy. His face... his orbs, his personality... absolutely _everything_.

A dangerous growl ripped up my throat... pupils narrowing to slits.

Three demons were admiring the human- hidden in the shadows...but oh, I could **see** those fuckers.

Judging by their intense gazes, I knew they wanted the blond too. No way shitheads...He is **_mine_.**

To my horror...they approached behind and then chased after... attempting to take him, just like they did with all the previous ones. I won´t let them do it this time.

I summoned my chakrams...flames circling around the edges. Denying my boner for now- I was ready to tear their carcasses apart.

_You are playing with **fire** infants..._

* * *

Roxas POV

My black shoes scraped against the hard earth, breaking the uncomfortable silence around me. This haunted forest was awfully quiet compared to the one back home, making me feel like I was being watched. Not enough, I felt like someone, or _somethings _were behind. I didn´t like it one bit.

It was bright enough to see everything... but the mist prevented some of the light to reach the ground properly through the trees. Gripping my supply bag tighter, I continually strolled forward, being extra careful not to trip over. I kept a frown on my face, watching the intimidating woods nervously. The thick tension was too mush to bear as I walked.

All my eyes could perceive were dead plants, spooky lush trees and cloggy mist beneath the branches. It was lifeless, horrifying, endless. So _Silent_.

Two days has it been since I last saw the sun. Having lived beneath light all my life, and unable to feel the warm energy, made me angsty all over again. Sighting, I thought back to Cloud, my older brother. He was deadly sick before I went snuck out on this flower hunting quest. Leaving him in Tifa´s was a great idea though, considering he was close to the black-haired woman. I really liked Tifa. She was always so kind to us... helping. Though she can be scary when she gets mad. _I miss them terribly. _

I just walked...till I felt eyes bore on the back of my head.

A stick broke behind me- making me stop in mid step with fear. My eyes widen when there was another crack, a little closer this time.

I was paralyzed on the place. Too scared to walk further- fear ripping up and down my spine. My hysterical mind increased... feeling little regression_, _gulping- I hastily shook my head at that. The whole purpose was to find this Lily... for Cloud- I reminded myself. _You don´t want to loose him._

The people back at Twilight Tavern had warned about the demons and spirits lurking here. Now _here_ I was. I just unexpected the spectral beings would reveal themselves to a human like me. I was completely certain I didn´t disturb anything here. Seems like...the brain proved wrong.

My body couldn't move an inch... I was glued to the ground, too terrified. Calming down my nerves a little... I turned my head back hesitantly.

What I saw made my throat go completely dry... breath stuck in my lungs.

_Fate really must hate me..._

There... stood three men shrouded by cloaks of shadows.

Their bloodshot animalistic eyes pierced through my soul, narrowing on my body, licking their lips slowly. All looked at me with orbs showing cannibalistic urges... causing me to whimper, taking swift steps back... I felt like prey. With dismay I saw one of them had a crooked neck, broken mouth... red liquid leaking out its gaping hole, and a grin plastered. The air shrieked wildly... growing tenser each second between the demons and me.

They advanced forward, darkness whirling around each strides, smirking darkly every crumbling footsteps. I refused to relent, though I felt weak and dominated by those intimidating eyes. Time ticking away, there were 10 seconds of silence.

Then the chase began.

Finally released from my illuminative restrains, adrenaline kicked in. I bolted up and ran the opposite way as fast as I could manage...the monsters scurrying hot on my heals.

I ran faster.

I didn't care were I ended up... and how mush my fatigue could handle. Knowing I soon would regret it- I ignored my body´s howls. My mind only wanted to be _far_ away as possible from the beasts.

With lungs burning... I sprinted through the forest. Repeatingly glancing left and right I tried to find a way out, which was ridiculous. There were a _sea _of lifeless trees. Even if I hid... the phantoms would easily track me down. That sounded logical to me-considering they had supernatural abilities. I caught a glimpse of something vibrant red behind the black branches as I quickened my pace. I kept going... _running for like decades..._

Breathing rapidly for air, my bones and muscles were aching badly. Black spots were forming in front of my vision... my feet began to loose their balance. _No, not now! __They are still after me!_

Hell sent, I saw a huge lake 200 meters up ahead. By the shapes and looks of it... it was deep. There were no bridges- or _anything_ that could help me cross over to the other side fast enough. Let alone it was broad, and I hardly knew how to swim. My surroundings didn´t help mush either. All the trees were too tightly connected, forming a straight line towards my doom.

_No..._

_A dead end..._

Reaching the dark lagoon, I stumbled but caught myself quickly. I gasped and panted heavily on my trembling knees. Bringing my right hand I grasped my abused poor heart...feeling the thunder beats.

Sensing the blood pumping rapidly in my ears... I felt like fainting. I just wanted to bury myself in a grave, escaping all the worries. From _them_.

Looking back I saw the ghosts closing their distance yet again. I tried to fight off the hazy vision... squinting my straining pupils. I could tell their faces showed hints of hunger, aggressiveness and unreadable pleasure... overly happy they had me.

Swaying on the place, my legs stepped backwards, breath quickening as they followed. Not realising... my heel slipped. _Shit! _

I yelped and felt my body fall back clashing in freezing wetness...it was _**cold**._ Shocked... I inhaled large amount water and failed to suck in air- forming bubbles all-round my head. I screamed. Flailing my arms wildly... I tried to swim upwards- but it was useless. Loosing my breath... I began to sink. Drilling deeper... floating silently... nothing. No attacks...no sounds.

Only my heartbeat. Nimb.

Inwardly crying... I was sad to reflect back on my last moments with Cloud and Tifa.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Flashback**

**Two days before**

"Roxas, it´s dangerous! You are no magican, nor strong enough to defend yourself in those woods. Yet you still want to go?! I won´t let you!" my older brother yelled.

I was cleaning up the wounds while he sat on his bed. We have been arguing about this the whole day since I mentioned about The Deep Forest. Tifa was standing in the far corner, listening to our conversation with a worried expression.

"Cloud, your body has never returned back to normal, no matter how many times Tifa tries to heal you. This is our only chance! This Flower really exists.

Besides- I can take care of myself, I am not a baby anymore! The town folks told me about that place being safe- _if _I don´t harm anything in there. Th-this will work Cloud...please... I-I don´t want to loose you..." a tear slid down my cheek as a tiny sob broke out.

My brother´s health had worsen every day. Tifa told a week before that Cloud wouldn't be able to make it till next month. I was devastated after the news.

All the money I had saved for three months now were for his medicines... but anything we bought... turned out to be useless in the end. I loved my brother to the bottom of my life. This Legendary Herb was my hope to keep him alive.

Cloud hugged me all of the sudden, squeezing me tight as he stroked my blonde hair, sighing apprehensively.

"Roxas...don´t be sad. I know you really want to do this, but you don´t know anything about that Forest. All the history books are telling myths, little brother. I don´t think this Meddy Flower expects a visitor if it´s that powerful as they." he stated seriously.

"Cloud has a point there Roxas." Tifa agreed. I turned my head hastily at her, slightly irritated by both of their hesitancy. Lithely scowling, I stood up and walked over to look out at the stars through the window. They were shining brightly in the sky... like they were watching me from above.

Turning my head back at the two, my face showed determination and a sincere expression.

"You can´t keep me forever here...you know you can´t..." I spoke.

Silence was their response. After that event...I snuck out during midnight.

Left a note that said I would come back...

Along with the cure...

That I loved them...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_..._

_...Cloud..._

_...Tifa..._

_I am so sorry..._

_..._

Eyes fluttering... the soothing waves lulled me to sleep. I looked beyond the blurry surface one last time... midget light shining down on my pale face.

Suddenly... I heard muffled grunts and shouts of pain. Weapons colliding on solid fleshes... making loud blows. The fight continued for a few seconds. Then I saw hazy orange and fury...

_Fire..._

The powerful element teared its foes apart- screaming ripping through the air... reaching my water-covered ears. After a short while...there was thick silence.

A tall lanky shadow stood over my motionless form...

It dived in after me.

Drifting off slowly... I remember the familiar bright red hair and..._beautiful_ worried emeralds- staring directly in to my tired sapphire ones. Too exhausted, I closed my eyes.

My body was dragged up and carried...strong limbs below my frail legs and small shoulders. Reaching above the surface, my saviour was on the move, wet footsteps colliding softly... each bouncing steps rocking me gently. My head was leaning on a broad firm chest. The cloth smelled strongly of burnt cinnamon, raining aqua and smoke... I found it very addictive.

Not everyone I knew had this smell in Twilight Town -kind of interesting may I say. Automatically inhaling the unique flavour... I nuzzled _closer_. I felt protected in these stranger´s warm arms.

Like I belonged in here...

At first I expected one of the demons to destroy me-but it didn´t matter now. Everything seemed peaceful again.

Allowing my worn out minds to relax, I melted in abyss.

The world went black.

* * *

**Authors note:** Sorry for taking so long! But as I said...school kept me busy :/ Hope you enjoyed the first chapter so far! There will perhaps be more next week, not sure yet. Anyways, love you all. Review and fave if you liked it!

If you would like, to add more sceneries and feeling to this fanfiction- this story was inspired by the soundtrack called: The Last One by Audiomachine.


	2. Chapter 2 - Rise of Darkness and Light

**Title:** Senerity

**Summary:**

An Unknown legend tells of an ancient world, created by two young love s tragedies. Roxas is trying to find his brother a cure, which leads him here. Later, he founds himself deep in consequences with the tale- torn in a battle between life and truths. Dangerous adventures awaits before him, along side with a red headed demon. Warning: lemon, bondage, slight rape f ch, yaoi, akuroku. Don´t like yaoi, please don´t read.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don´t own any Kingdom Hearts characters, its ownership belongs to Square Enix.

**Pairing:** The main pairing is akuroku (Axel and Roxas).

* * *

Chapter 2 - The Rise of Darkness and Light

* * *

**The Past**

The guardian of Illusion and knowledge - was alone in a mansion house. In a secret library where he spend all his time drowning in empathy.

Light shone through the windows, broadcasting the dust corns that whirled around in corners and the air, visible to any admires, combined with the scent of old books and papers in the huge dark room. Walking by the bookshelves, the blunette trailed his fingers over all the books, silently watching all the dictionaries, novels, classics, anything that might caught his interests today. For him to re-read yet again. Stopping, his blue eyes focused on a rusty black book - with a symbol of the organization. Grabbing it with his fingertip, it slipped out of its hiding place, he dusted of the dirt quickly. Sighing, he strided over to the benches connected to the walls 20 meters away, and sat down relaxing. Before opening the book, he trailed his fingers over the cover, watching it blankly. Flipping to the front page, he read the text silently in his head.

**The Keyblade War**

These were pasts. Secrets and untold myths. Only the survivors and the wise reborn guardians knew about them. No magicians- normal humans at present- nor old history writers were able to solve these inmost hidden truths reserved back in time. The brutal event 400 years back in history.

The Keyblade war.

During this century- the almighty Twilight Town was protected and reserved by the legendary Keyblade warriors. The Wise King Eraqus had specialised troops, and his Keyblade-wielder guardians constructed the original recourse of the ancient barrier surrounding the kingdom. Everyone lived in peace, until war raged apon the land.

A powerful Keyblade wielder, the King´s older brother- Lord Xehanort, attempted to claim this world as his own. He virtually accomplished his plans, killed everyone in the battle, save for the most important ones- The Keyblade wielders. As the barrier remained isolated around Twilight Town from heartless and darkness, the wielders´ existents had to remain in this universe. This proved to have defaults- considering some of them were defeated by Lord Xehanort´s army. However, the strength of a new balanced light, love, and by Luxord- the time lord's keen actions, the king and the Keyblade wielders managed to escape from the enemies wrath before anything drastic happened. They were sent onward in time, the path locked for eternity- keeping The Lord of Darkness restrained from finding them ever again. If Xehanort requested an access through the secured barrier, he must to eliminate All the Keyblade wielders. Thanks to Luxord, he prevented these possibilities to the world.

Luxord rescued every KB- wielders- except for a particular duo who sacrificed themselves to authorize the balance between light and darkness- in the shape of a Lily blossom. These two Young boys created the world Oblivion Haven by their strength and passion in their souls. Their compassion was so powerful, it expanded in the in-between and a new continent transpired, they dying through this process. This act was hard for anyone who understood how painful the situation was. Everyone lost beloved friends. Cloud doubted himself for everything he did. He thought himself as a traitor for the whole kingdom and his friends during the war. In spite of that, everyone had let go of the past-forgiven him for his ruthless actions decades back- He didn´t. The timelord left the land to recreate the life of circle, and brought back those specialised members who fell as resurrected guardians protecting the Oblivion Haven.

In the while, Cloud continued with his life. 384 years later, one of the Keyblade wielder´s were reborn, which left him there he was- trying his best to raise the boy. He kept his curse hidden, for Roxas to believe it was a deadly decease. Tifa was the one keeping the illusion under control.

Waiting for the right moment, she will release the magic until Luxord had reunited with his son.

**-The end**

Closing the journal, he stared blankly at nothing. He thought about all his pasts as he bit his lip lightly. Zexion looked at the book, stroking the front with a cautious face.

"I have read this so many times... wonder how well Roxas is going to react to all of this." He shook his head slowly. "Poor boy..."

* * *

Axel carried Roxas´s unconscious form the whole time - walking through the hamlet. He just wanted to hold the little blond in his embrace, assure himself that the human was fine. It scared him to think those creatures almost got their hands on him. Strangely enough, they weren´t demons. They were heartless. He held the boy tighter in his arms, some of his soft blond spikes tickling under his chin. Roxas was sleeping peacefully...though he would snuggle from time to time...murmuring about someone dying. Axel knew right away he had a little nightmare.

"Don´t worry little one... I will keep you safe..." he whispered in the golden locks, kissing his temple protectively. The lad almost instantly calmed down... sighting in his slumber. The red head smiled at the adorable features, feeling happiness swell in his chest by the mortal´s respond. For an hour ago, this same face had showed terror, panic and hurt. He would do anything for the cherub to avoid experience that event again...but alas, that would be impossible.

Adjusting his arms, Axel jumped up high in the air... landing gracefully above a thick branch. Being a demon, this was no big deal, so he flied further from tree to tree, resembling a black phoenix, the wind blowing through his red spikes. The guardian was capable of summoning a dark portal and teleport to any locations, his current one: The Spring Fall Paradise. But... he decided he required some little exercises here and then, which as result made him use the traveling method instead of the cheating one. He clutched the sleeping beauty closer, inhaling the scent of citrus and water combined with bitter sweetness. It smelled wonderful...so..._tempting._ So familiar.

The Fury of dancing flames pressed on, determined to lead Roxas somewhere safeguarded... to someone he _knew_ he could trust. He sensed The Timelord was expecting him at the Sin pearls...which meant he needed to return back later, and have this important discussion with the old man. Therefore... he had to leave the blond for a while. He didn´t want to depart...not so soon. He wanted to wake up by the blonde's side and _be_ with him. _I guess that can wait till I come back_...

An old friend of his was the guardian of Spring Fall Paradise, and The Icing Drops, high in the mounts. His name, Demyx- earned his title as `The Savage Nymph´, a very powerful water spirit with a blue sitar. Axel was certain the Mohawk-haired man didn´t have any missions till next week. Except if the heartless planned to invade The Icing Drops before hand. But that was considered illogical to the Fire demon. It took time for heartless to shape as the dark creatures from the inner realm.

Spring Fall Paradise was the most secured place, the first one before The Deep Forest. Axel scrowled at that. How could he believe this forest was safe anyways?

After his encounter earlier, he realised the lower heartless had expanded greatly since last time he fought one. The Pyro wondered _why _that is as he continued on his way.

Then Axel realised something.

If he wanted to spend _more_ time with the blond human...he could just teleport to his destination...

Inwardly smacking himself, he stopped and created a portal in front of him. It was dark as night...cloaks of shadows swirling around the edges. He looked at Roxas before stepping in. Leaving trail of mist as it closed behind the two.

* * *

The sun shone brightly over the haven.

Demyx was bending waves in the clear water spring, forming huge bubbles and burst them in the air. The warm breeze and sounds of water converted the grand ambience to a great environment. All the clear aqua was sparkling like tiny diamonds in the bright light. It was a fascinating sight to see...until a dark path appeared and disturbed the whole show. Axel strided out the massive shades with Roxas...walking slowly...trying to be careful for Demyx sake of peace. Little did he know, he had already destroyed the lack of harmony whereas his entrance previously. Demyx lost his control of the bubbles and sighed irritated before turning his head at his friend.

"Axel, don´t you see I a-... is that a human your holding? Where have you found it?" Demyx asked curiously. He didn´t expect Axel to bring a mortal here all of the sudden. The Pyro had never interfered with these creatures. To be more clear - Axel didn´t have the_ heart_ to care. The demon was always short tempered towards anyone-would snap whenever he seemed bothered. At present though, the nymph could sense the red head was different towards this particular one he currently carried. The sleeping boy reminded him of someone he knew...a _long_ time ago. Perhaps in the past life. He wasn´t completely sure.

"First of all, _don´t_ call him _it_. And next, I saved him from some heartless back in The Deep Forest. They planned to take him like the rest, Demyx. I couldn't stand back and watch them destroy another one" he sincerely replied. Demyx was astonished and slightly worried at the same time. What was Axel doing in The Deep Forest in the first place? he wondered. The Meddy Flower was _his_ responsibility, and then again- Luxord would dislike this if anything happened to the magical herb soon. The astonishment was due to Axel´s confession that he really cared about the adorable human.

"Axel... aren´t you supposed to be at The Sin Pearls at this hour, like right_ now_? I heard Luxord wanted to talk to you." His business tone was urgent. It wasn´t very convincing, or intimidating like he expected it to be, but it was worth a try with the pyro.

Axel only laughed sheepishly at his friend´s attempt to be serious. "Oh, I will return there soon. Though I came here on a request. Demyx, could you keep an eye on him?" he gestures his head on Roxas "I know I can rely on you. Take care of him, give him food, find him some new clothes, and keep him company till I come back, please?" Axel pleaded lightly.

Demyx thought it sounded pleasant, so he agreed with it. "Hmm, sure I can. There are some dry clothes left for him to wear, and me to socialise with, the food would be difficult though... just how long would you be gone anyways?" Biting his lip thoughtfully, Axel tried to form an answer.

"Ehhh, A few hours...depends on how long Luxord´s rants are gonna be. Maybe six... just protect him, and summon those water clones if you have to leave before I return, _when _you have taken care of everything else. We don´t want this human to starve or catch a cold Demyx" The water spirit only nodded as response. Axel began to walk towards one of the blossom grasses twenty meters away from the springs- in the while staring at the peaceful face- until he heard his friend calling his name.

"Axel! I think you should go now, The Sin Pearl is far away. Leave the little cutie to me, I can carry him over there myself man." he suggested kindly. The red head snorted at that. He didn´t really like the idea of someone else holding the boy. In the other hand, he intended to extend the moment together with Roxas.

"Naah, it´s okay. I will use my dark portal, easy enough. I am sure The meet can wait for a few minutes. I need some time alone..." The red head replied dismissively. Without waiting for an answer he strolled forward again. Demyx just shrugged and returned back with his bending activity.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

He placed the blond gently on the soft green ground.

Carefully- Axel brought his right hand to grip the back of the fragile head before he laid it gracefully on the grass. He trailed his fingers down until it cupped the warm cheek- staring longingly at the sleeping features. The soft lips seemed more inviting the longer he admired the unconscious boy. He wanted those angelic orbs to focus on his eyes and express emotions with that pretty face. Leaning in slowly, he pressed his mouth against the blonds, kissing him passionately-eyes fluttering shut. It felt incredible.

Like...he had done this a lot of times...but not here.

Pain ripped through the demons head, flashes invading his mind. Gripping his head, he grunted lowly, scrunching his eyebrows together.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Laughs could be heard in the air. Two humans were sprinting across the training garden, one of them with red hair and the other with blond._

_"Ha! You are too slow Axel!" Roxas shouted back at the red head. Grinning, Axel bend forward and bolted to catch his lover. Roxas tried to increase his pace but an arm circled around his waist and held him tight in the grasp. Chuckling, Axel breathed in his delicate neck, nibbling it gently._

_"Mmm, I think it´s you who are slow babe. You sure you won´t need my help in the future?" he chuckled near the skin. It sent shivers down the boys spine. The Keyblade wielder scrowled irritatingly anyways._

_"I am different in combat Axel, you misunderstand me. Besides, you have longer legs than me idiot." the blond sulked. Axel laughed heartedly at Roxas defence. Smirking, he turned his blond around, brought his right foot against Roxas heal and pushed. He falling backwards, the pyro landed on top of him, pinning his hands beside his head. Startled, Roxas stared in surprise at the amused pyro above him. A hand touched his face, tender eyes capturing him in place. Amazed by those emeralds, he didn´t realise the whole situation until warm lips pressed against his own in a sweet kiss. A wet tongue slid in- asking for entrance, which he happily complied. After a long make out section, moanings, they were breathing heavily._

_"I love you so mush Roxas..." he huffed. _

_"I love you too Axel..."_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

More flashes

**More Flashes**

**MORE FLASHES!**

"...!" Axel bolted up, his wet eyes wide with shock, hurt, happiness and... extreme relief.

He remembered _everything._

Every moment. His whole _past life._

His Roxas. The war.

Oblivion Haven.

The Meddy Flower.

Xehanort.

Everyone.

Exhaling out breathlessly, happy tears leaked out his eyes as he brought up his blond to his chest, embracing him tightly, like he was terrified the boy would part from him again. Axel stroked the soft hair, trembling when he thought back at the battle. The moment they died together - their promise.

"Roxas...I have finally found you again. I won´t let you go this time..." he kissed his temple tenderly.

* * *

**The Meeting**

Cloud sat in a chair... leaning his chin on his knuckles while he stared aimlessly at the vibrant blue skies through the window next to him. The overlook of the crystal sea brought back nostalgia... unwanted memories in his head. He shaked the visions off as quickly as they appeared. The warm breeze mildly caressed the old curtains, they fluttering slightly by the touch. A smell of unclean wood and saltiness drifted in the air when the light illuminated his dusty room - revealing the tiny bed with pale undone blankets, a desk decorated with a vase of daisy -flowers, along with Leon and Vincent´s silent forms leaning on each black painted walls- arms crossed over their chests, with unreadable expressions. Tifa opened the door and advanced in without permission. The woman´s black hair moved along with her steps as she walked forward to middle of the bedroom- the old floor protesting loudly due to her heavy boots.

"Cloud...I know you are depressed, but Roxas is going to be okay. The stars told us it was the time for him to take his first step on  
the board. The blindness spell from the truth can´t keep him here longer anyways, Strife. You know that..." The magician said carefully. Cloud still sat there silently admiring the clouds - taking in everything the woman had told him. Tifa was right. Roxas really had to get started now. The old timekeeper had reported the heartless had increased by their numbers, along with bad news - The Meddy Flower was wiltering - having trouble to maintain balance between the continents. The darkness was slowly eating away the light from Oblivion Haven. The threat grew bigger each day.

"Yes, I am very well aware of that." the blond man murmured. Leon didn´t say anything. He kept his eyes closed as if meditating through the whole conversation. The silence converted the atmosphere to an awkward situation between them.

Sighting, Vincent shifted his back off the wall and strided to the nearby window to gaze at the water. Breathing in the soothing wind, the black haired battle mage paused for a few seconds before he spoke to his companions.

" I may say... I was worried Roxas soul would not be ready. You two did a good job trying out his inner patience. It doesn´t matter if he remembers his past or not... the lad´s answer proved he indeed was ready two nights ago... to my relief. I have reported to Luxord of Roxas arrival. It´s up to Lea - my apologize- _Axel _to protect Roxas when he enters Oblivion Haven. It´s dangerous for him there, now that his real light and Keyblade abilities haven´t returned to his soul yet. I suggest it´s time we join Luxord´s plans now. It doesn't take long till Xehanort receives the news about Roxas recarnation. We might want to find and gather the guardians for a meeting."

"I couldn't agree more with you Vincent." Leon said. Cloud remained unmoved from his seat. Tifa eyed the quiet blond warrior sadly. She felt sympathy for the man. After so many centuries, he still hadn´t forgiven himself of his past. The magician tried her best to convince him it wasn´t his fault everyday, but to no avail. Vincent watched as a leaf blew past, flying away till it suddenly changed direction slowly back towards the house again. He narrowed his eyes on the invisible force. "The barrier is getting weaker. It seems we have shorter time left than we intended, folks. Luxord have to explain everything to Roxas once he get to meet him."

Tifa and Leon nodded.

Everyone left the house after the discussion, save for Tifa who stood there in front of Cloud. She placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly. "Don´t doubt yourself again. It will end up worse if you don´t make it better this time. Roxas needs you in this life." She smiled even though Cloud couldn't see it. Turning her heels she walked towards the kitchen to make themselves a meal. Stepping out, she closed the door gently after herself.

The warrior sighed. He brought his hand under his pocket to fish out a silver hand made necklace. The jewel was shaped as a crown- the metal shining brightly in the dim light. It was the symbol of the ancient Twilight Town protectors. He brought it closer to his torso, holding it tighter as he trembled with sorrow. His tired mind reflected back to one of his memorable moments.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**_391 years earlier. Seven years before the war_**

_"Big brother Cloud! We have a present for you!"_

_Three boys came running to clomp the surprised young adult. It was the day they celebrated Clouds anniversary as one of the Worlds best protector in Town. The brothers were young. One had spiked chocolate hair, along with other two identical boys with blond locks- Sora, Ventus and Roxas. Laughing, Cloud caught them all in a bear hug, squeezing them till they whined and wanted air. He released them back to the ground, chuckling at the adorable pouty faces. The twins revealed a tiny yellow box with a black ribbon in front of their older brother. Determination glinting in all their eyes. _

_"Here Cloud. This is the present for the BEST big brother in the entire world. We made this ourselves for your sake." they all said childishly in unison. That was enough to bring bliss to the stunned warrior. He accepted the gift and opened it. A gasp escaped when he saw what was inside. A silver necklace. The blond stroked the metal adoringly as the trio grinned at him. _

_"It´s... so beautiful. I love it. Come here!" The blond lunged at the boys, who shrieked in joy by the outburst- trapped in group hug yet again. Cloud held his little brothers tightly, smiling when happy tears leaked out. The lads returned the embrace eagerly._

_"Thank you so mush. You guys are the best little brothers I ever have too, you know that?" he mumbled in their hairs. More salty tears ran down as they all confessed at the same time._

_"We love you Cloud. We will always love you, we promise..."_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Opening his lids, his lips quivered lightly as a drop of water slid down his cheek.

"Sora...Ventus...Roxas. I am so sorry for what I did. I hope you will forgive me one day..." he sobbed silently.

* * *

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Xehanort**

A shadow faltered through the dark empty hallways- its heavy steps echoed by white destroyed walls. The rusty cringed torches did nothing to illume the strange figure dressed in a long black cloak, the hood covering his misty face. The figure was a tall young man with visible red boots and strong frame, darkness circling around his steps each strides. Rain and cracked lightning thundered down the blood tainted windows outside, an aura of death filling the dark castle. The silhouette kept limping, red liquid gashing out the deep cuts of his badly wounded body- leaving trails of blood across the dusty old red carpet behind him. He struggled the unbearable pain as he gasped out more gore. Reaching the far end of the road, he arrived in front of a huge black door. Catching a breath, the shadow pried it open and entered the throne room were the king was seated. The Lord was sitting there with his hand under his chin, crouched in his seat. He waited impatiently for the feckless heartless to approach him faster. Its legs almost gave out halfway to the cold man. Stumbling, he quickly bend down on one knee, keeping his face hidden under the black hood. The King eyed the cloaked servant furiously, his yellow eyes piercing through its head. If looks could kill-the shadows would have been dead long before.

"This better be important imbecile. Your punishment would be cruel otherwise." The man snarled irritatingly. Cringing, the heartless placed a trembling hand over its chest area, bowing till its forehead hit the ground, fearing for its pitiful life.

"M-my Lord. I came here t-to announce th-that..." he uttered nervously. The Silence was disturbed by a dangerous growl above him. The shadow gulped, shivering by the kings voice.

"I-I came here to announce that...R-roxas has returned back. I saw him lurking around the Deep Forest in Oblivion Haven two days ago, sir." he quickly carped out. Xehanort's eyes widen in surprise, before a dark chuckle erupted out his grinning mouth.

"Is that so. How can you be so sure?" the king asked amused. The heartless regained his courage by the Lord´s change of mood.

"It´s true My Lord. He indeed is back..."

"What did you with him then?"

"I intended to bring him to you, but a demon prevented it from happening, sir. This beast resembled a tall red head man with a black coat. He slauthered everyone, I was the only one who survived in my group, your highness."

"_Lea..._so it is true then. They _are_ back." The king laughed lowly, each one getting louder till it ended up in a maniacally way. His eyes were glinted with darkness. He returned his gaze at his servant.

"I order you to try eliminate him. Do it in a cruel way would you? And bring his corpse to me once he is completely dead. I want to make sure he never will be reborn again. You are dismissed." The shadow nodded in response. Turning his head up, he leaned his chin further in his hands, grinning mischievously.

"Roxas...Lea...Luxord...Eraqus. I will reclaim the land I once deserved, and kill all of you. I can´t wait for the war...Roxas. Let´s see how mush you can regain and learn in this short amount of time..." the old man snickered.

The thunders and rain increased outside. Like...the castle agreed with its owners plans.

Watching from above...along with the stars.

* * *

Hi guys. Sorry it took so long again, but I began on a new akuroku story along side with this one, so it required some time to write this. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter so far! There will be more akuroku moments in the future, don´t worry. Love you all. Fave and Review if you liked the story!


End file.
